Pain of Yesterday
by Ijustcallyoumine
Summary: 'It still doesn't make the feeling of your heart breaking into a million pieces go away. Being in love with your best friend, who was also female wasn't easy.It was never easy, but being rejected hurt more.'


_**Pain of Yesterday**_

Quinn walked through the New York streets, the wind briskly nipping at her nose. There were gentle snowflakes falling from the gray, puffy clouds, and onto the dimly lit streets. It was busy and she was trying to fight her way through the crowd, she wondered _who's stupid idea was it to go to Times Square on New Year's Eve_? Then she remembered it was her own decision to leave her college's dorm, and actually get out for once. After being stuck there in her stuffy room, with red and puffy eyes for a week, and a scratchy throat from the crying she figured maybe what she needed was a night out. But it still doesn't make the feeling of your heart breaking into a million pieces go away. Being in love with your best friend, who was also a female wasn't easy.

It was never easy, but being rejected hurt more. But to be fair they had both been drunk that night at the college party and when she thinks back to it maybe waking up beside your best friend with a sheet wrapped around your naked body isn't exactly how you want to spend your first week in college. The air grew colder as she walked down the street, if that was possible. Her cheeks were rosy from the chilly air and her hands were already starting to turn pink. She still mentally kicked herself for confessing her feelings, after that night. If she hadn't maybe she'd still have her best friend. But she went and opened her mouth, which usually got her in trouble but this time it not only did that, but it resulted in the loss of her best friend, her heart broken and a horrible mistake.

She let out a deep breath, creating a light fog in the air as her warm oxygen collided with the frosty air. She shoved her hands into the pockets of her black winter jacket and looked around some more, scaling the people and the faces. She noticed that some were familiar, and some were perfect strangers. Strangers too many people were scary people, because they had yet to meet them but to her she found strangers perfect, mainly because she didn't know them so to her they had no flaws. She continued to walk closer into the crowd, now it was getting more rowdy and people were bumping into her but she didn't care. Her mind wasn't focused on her surroundings anymore, it was focused on _her_. The girl stuck in her head. All she wanted was to feel those lips pressed against hers again, she wanted to feel the soft velvety skin against hers. All she wanted was her heart to mend and that love back, but she couldn't force the other girl to return her feelings.

She turned slightly and she felt her body collide with someone else. At first she was going to ignore it but she decided to look at the person and her eyes met a pair of sad ones. Their eyes locked and Quinn felt her heartbeat begin to pound hard and the other girl just looked at her, as if she had seen a ghost, or a faded memory had run its course through dusty cobwebs in her mind.

There was a soft "hey" that was released out of Rachel's mouth, her voice sounding a bit harsh from the cold. Quinn just stared, she had nothing to say. The girl had already stomped on her heart. She had two choices; she could run away or fight. But her heart was aching at just the mere sight of the other girl. Rachel went to open her mouth to say something but Quinn's eyes watering stopped her.

"Quinn I-"

The girl shook her head and held up a hand to silence her. "Just...don't." It was too much to handle. Sure it was ridiculous to feel this way, this broken. But it wasn't just her first time at intimacy, but she had loved the girl and now her heart was shattered. As she stood there looking at her old best friend, a large guy who looked way to familiar made an appearance beside her, slipped an arm around her waist and gently pecked her cheek.

"Hey babe, I got the-"Finn cut himself off as he noticed Quinn.

The girls locked gazes once more and seeing him with her was the last straw her heart could take. The last remaining piece of her heart fell, and slowly tumbled down and she could feel the tears prick her eyes uncomfortably. She didn't say a word; she just shoved her hands deeper in her pockets and walked past her old friend, knocking her shoulder with her own. As she walked away that was when the tears began to fall.


End file.
